


The Moment

by asgardiandrums



Series: Let's play how many ficlets I can write before school starts tomorrow! [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's sentimental side, M/M, Pre-Slash, semi-fluff, well ok it's fluff, you guys probably don't know this song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardiandrums/pseuds/asgardiandrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' iPod was playing when Derek crept into his room. Derek hears Stiles' favorite song, and decides to make it his and stiles' song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> the running joke between me and my "brother" is that GOLDHOUSE over promotes this song. When this came on my shuffle I jumped at the shot, because we both ship Sterek.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Stiles is into all that undiscovered pop music. One of his favorite artists is GOLDHOUSE. 

There's one song that describes the way he feels about Derek, so well.

So when Derek creeps into Stiles' room, like he always does, Stiles's iPod was on its dock playing. Stiles' was in the shower at the time, so Derek could wait. 

He listened to the songs as they changed, and when "The Moment" came on, Derek thought about Stiles. 

"There is a color, I can't forget," the music sang.

Derek couldn't forget the color red. With Stiles' and that damn hoodie. The pack always made jokes about him being Red Riding Hood.

Stiles walked back into the room, towel wrapped loosely around his waist. 

"Hey Derek," he said, not even looking at his bed, where Derek sat. 

Derek got up, and walked over to Stiles.

"How'd you know I was here?" he asked, laying his chin on his shoulder, and wrapping his arms around Stiles' waist.

"I can feel you lurking," Stiles commented, turning to place a light kiss on Derek's lips.

They let the music play for a couple of seconds.

"I like this song," Derek commented.  
Stiles' eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah," Derek said, starting to sway them to the music. "It reminds me of you."

Stiles turned around to give Derek a proper, hungry kiss. 

"This song makes me think of you too," Stiles whispered into his ear, backing him into the bed.

Derek reached over to the iPod, and put the song on repeat. 

"I don't normally do sentimental stuff," he began. "But this, is our song."

Stiles knocked him onto the bed, and straddled him. 

"Good," Stiles said, before hungrily attacking Derek's lips.


End file.
